


Smoke and Flowers

by screwgravity



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Be More Chill - Freeform, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Boyfriends, Coming Out, Drugs, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Michael Mell, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Michael Mell - Freeform, Musicals, Post-Canon, Post-Squip, Self-Harm, Slash, aesthetic lmao, boyf riends — Freeform, jeremy heere - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screwgravity/pseuds/screwgravity
Summary: Michael goes to Jeremy's house for what they both thought would be a normal sleepover.





	Smoke and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Heck I hope you all like this?? I actually worked pretty hard on it oof  
> so please enjoy  
> also I love comments and kudos so don't hesitate lmao
> 
> edit: lmao its been over a year since i posted this maybe one day ill edit and post a better version who knows

Jeremy was sitting on his living room couch, surfing the internet on his phone and drinking coffee, when a knock on the front door interrupted him. Setting down his cup and slipping his phone into the pocket of his hoodie, he opened the door, and there stood Michael Mell, his best friend, cheeks red from the chilly outdoor air.

“Michael!”

“Hey, Jeremy.” Michael stepped through the door, and took off his sneakers.

“Hello Michael.” said Jeremy’s dad from the kitchen.

“Hey, Mr. Heere.” Michael waved as he walked by with Jeremy, on the way to Jeremy’s room.

The room was dark and messy, exactly what you’d expect from a permanently exhausted male high schooler. The bed was unmade, and clothes were strewn on the ground. A discarded bag of chips sat near the tv, and little lights from various electronic devices around the room blinked on and off. Michael dropped his backpack on Jeremy’s bed. “So. Are we getting high now or later?”

Jeremy tilted his head, weighing the options. “Hmm. How about now?”

Michael smirked. “I like your thinking.” He opened his bag and pulled out a couple of weed joints, contained in a plastic bag. “Are we just going to go outside?”

“Yeah. Since my dad is home, I don’t to risk him walking in on us. It’s highly unlikely, but still. ”

Jeremy opened the bedroom door, and followed Michael downstairs, where they put on their shoes and went outside.

“There’s that field, over that way,” Jeremy pointed. “And the flowers just bloomed. I thought we could take some good pictures there.”

In silent agreement, the boys walked down the road towards the field. Michael lit one of the joints he brought, and passed it back and forth between himself and Jeremy. They cut behind houses, leaving clouds of smoke behind them. Jeremy led the way to the center of the field. The tall yellow blossoms swayed in the slight wind. Pulling out his phone, Jeremy took a picture of Michael exhaling smoke right at the camera. Michael smiled and Jeremy took another picture. Michael laughed, and handed Jeremy the joint, taking the phone out of Jeremy’s other hand. He took a picture of Jeremy lying down in the flowers, his eyes closed. After a moment, Michael laid down next to Jeremy, and the friends continued to take photos and talk about everything and nothing, school and videogames, college and music.

They stood up after a while, and Jeremy watched Michael expel more smoke as he looked off to the side, holding flowers, and he took another picture. _Man. I just love Michael. He’s just… the best._ _And_ ugh _. He’s so gorgeous too. It’s almost unfair. How come I never noticed that before?_

And before Jeremy had thought about what he was doing, he took a step forward, leaned in, and pressed his lips to Michael’s. His phone slipped from his hand and into the flowers below. Jeremy’s mind was whirling, all thoughts circulating around how soft, warm, and just how _nice_ Michael’s lips were. But just as Michael began to kiss back, Jeremy realized what he was doing, and stumbled backwards and away from Michael, nearly falling over. Trying to remain composed, he picked up his phone from where he had dropped it, and tried to ignore all the alarms blaring in his head.

“Aah.. um, mm,uh.. J-Jeremy?” Michael was bright red, clearly very flustered.

Still managing to keep his head on, somehow, Jeremy replied, “hmmm… yeah?”

“What.. What the fuck was that?” Even the tips of Michael’s ears were red.

“A kiss.”

“But why?”

“You just looked so gorgeous and I couldn’t resist. And also there’s the fact that I’m a little stoned.”

“... Oh.”

Jeremy seized the opportunity to change the subject. “So can I have the joint back? You can take another picture.”

Not knowing what else to do, Michael obliged, and while the boys pretended to forget what had happened, it still lurked in the back of their minds. After a while, it started getting dark, and they headed back to Jeremy’s house, a bit high, and managed to make it to Jeremy’s room without running into his dad. Jeremy pulled his curtains, encasing the room in darkness, save the glow that came from the television, which Michael had switched on. Through the curious non-verbal communication of best friends, they decided to play video games, and Jeremy powered up his Nintendo. Usually Michael was stupidly good at the James Bond game, even when high, but today they both lost spectacularly to the computer. Multiple times.

Michael’s avatar got shot down once again, and he sighed, setting down his controller. “Do you want to watch a movie? This doesn’t seem to be going well today.”

Jeremy attempted a smile, but it might have turned out more like a grimace. “Sure. What do you want to watch?”

Michael pondered for a moment before answering. “How about Wreck it Ralph? We can stick to the favourites for tonight.”

Jeremy smiled, and this time it was more genuine. “Sounds good.” He took the disc off his desk and slid it into the dvd player. The screen flickered to life, and Jeremy awkwardly laid down on his bed next to Michael.

Michael reached over and put his arm around Jeremy, which was typically not an abnormal thing for either of the boys to do.

Jeremy froze, but quickly relaxed, still trying to keep up his calm facade. Despite his placid demeanor on the outside, inside, his thoughts were a whirlwind. He couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss, no matter how hard he tried. He still couldn’t believe he had done it at all. Michael had just looked so pretty. Shaking his head, Jeremy tried to get it out of his mind and just watch the movie with Michael.

An hour into the film, Jeremy lost his focus for the millionth time, and gave up trying to watch. Instead, he rolled over onto his back and pulled out his phone. He opened up the pictures he took of Michael earlier, and flipped back and forth between them. He heard Michael pause the movie a moment later, and quickly Jeremy dropped his phone face down onto his chest.

Michael was staring at him, looking slightly concerned. “Are you okay?”

Rolling back onto his stomach, Jeremy sighed and roughly ran his hands through his hair, the glow of the television illuminating his face. “Sorry… I just… I kissed you on impulse earlier and now I just…”

“What?” Michael tried to hide his anticipation, but when you’ve been in love with your best friend for years, and now they might finally like you back… well, who wouldn’t be excited?

Jeremy hoped Michael couldn’t see how badly he was blushing. “Well, I don’t really know how I feel anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

Jeremy glanced up from where he had been staring at the floor, and looked over at Michael. “I mean… well… about you?” Jeremy scrunched up his face, ending the statement like a question. _Damn, now I seem nervous. Which I am, but still._

“Jer… I… Goddamn it, I’m so bad at talking!” Michael put his head in his hands, frustrated at how easily he got thrown off balance like that.

Jeremy’s thoughts went flying out the window again, and he reached out and carefully pulled Michael’s hands away from his face. Michael looked absolutely beautiful in the unique lighting, the blue glow of the tv casting strange and wonderful shadows. “It’s okay, so am I.” And he took Michael by the back of the neck, and brought their lips together.

Michael’s face heated up, but his eyes fluttered shut, and he leaned into Jeremy’s soft lips. His hand came to rest on the side of Jeremy’s face, and when Jeremy pushed at Michael’s lips with his tongue, he slid his hand into Jeremy’s silky hair and opened his mouth.

Their tongues intertwined, and Jeremy was now aware of what he was doing, but at this point, he was too happy about it to care. He just pushed his thoughts away and focused on the stunning boy that he was somehow, miraculously, kissing.

Now, they were both sitting up, hands in each other’s hair, and the rest of the world seemed like it didn’t exist, until Jeremy’s thoughts invaded once again, and he pulled back, breathing a little heavily. He stared at Michael, admiring his thick curls that were now nothing but a wondrous mess atop his head. Admiring his dark eyes that looked almost black in the odd lighting. Admiring the little moles that decorated his smooth skin, and the pretty pink lips that he had just been kissing. “Michael… Michael Mell… I think…” He scrubbed at his eyes in frustration. “God, I don’t know! Why do things like this have to be so goddamn complicated?”

As an answer, Michael reached out and kissed Jeremy this time, and it was soft and lingering, like smoke on the wind. Michael pulled back after only a moment though, to Jeremy’s dismay.

Michael’s fingers brushed Jeremy’s cheek. “Do you know how long I’ve been in love with you?”

Jeremy shook his head.

“Alright, I’ll tell you. Quite some time.”

The look on Jeremy’s face was priceless, full of wonder. “Really?”

“Yeah…” Suddenly, Michael’s features hardened, and he drew his eyebrows downwards. “But as much as I love what’s happening right now… I mean, I’ve fantasised about this so many times, right? But I just… I just don’t want to get hurt again, you know?”

“What?” Jeremy’s smile melted away in an instant.

“I’m sure you know what I’m talking about. Everything that happened with the squip, when you basically abandoned me.” It was clear that Michael still harbored bitterness about what had occurred. “I don’t mean to sound so angry with you but… do you know how that felt? The only friend I had left me, and I was completely alone. It was so fucking bad.” A single tear traced its way down Michael’s face. He started to move to wipe it away, but Jeremy beat him to it.

“I’m here now.”

Another tear escaped. “I know, but I’m just so scared it’ll happen again, and this time, you won’t come back.”

Jeremy paused for a minute, slightly stunned by what Michael was saying. Then he took his hand from Michaels cheek, and rolled up his sleeve. A thin, jagged line traced its way across Jeremy’s wrist. It was healed over, now just a white mark, but it was still clear what it had once been. “This is how much I care about you, Michael. After I found out what happened, I was so upset. I was under the control of the squip, but still, I felt so bad about it, and I’ve never felt more guilty about anything else in my life before. You mean the world to me, and I wish a million times over that I could take it all back.”

Michael had been staring at Jeremy’s scar, and he cupped Jeremy’s face with his hands. “Jer… Babe… No… Why didn’t you tell me?”

Jeremy was already blushing, but, if possible, the blush deepened and he began stuttering again. _Michael just called me babe._ “I-I don’t know, I just-”

Michael interrupted him by pressing his lips hard against Jeremy’s. The latter let out a squeak of surprise, and Michael smiled, his lips still on Jeremy’s. He leaned in, deepening the kiss, as Jeremy reached up to bury his hands in Michael’s tangled curls. Michael actually bit Jeremy’s lip, and Jeremy pulled hard on the former’s hair, their tongues exploring each other’s mouths. Jeremy tried to keep his thoughts out of his mind, but they kept filtering in. He wanted to do this all the time. Michael… Why hadn’t they done this before? He had been severely missing out. He shoved his hands through Michael’s hair again, and deepened the kiss, trying to make up for all lost time.

When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing hard. Jeremy leaned forwards and pressed his forehead to Michael’s. “Michael… I could apologize so many times… A million times, and it still wouldn’t be enough. I’m so, so truly sorry. You really are my favourite person. I think… I think I love you.” He kissed a mole near the corner of Michael’s mouth.

A soft smile overtook Michael’s face. “I love you too.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes, sitting in silence, their brains still absorbing all that had happened. Eventually, Michael reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a slightly withered yellow flower. Jeremy instantly recognized it as one from the field they were in earlier. Michael carefully placed it behind Jeremy’s ear. “You’re beautiful.” he whispered.

Slightly embarrassed, Jeremy blushed and covered his eyes. He peeked out from between his fingers to see Michael holding a phone. He had taken a picture. Jeremy smiled. Michael leaned into Jeremy, and they took another picture, then set the device down. He kissed Jeremy on the forehead, then lied down on the bed, and Jeremy followed suit. Michael’s arm encircled Jeremy, and it was no longer awkward. And with the glow of the television still illuminating them, they laid there, together, until the morning came.


End file.
